The present invention relates to an endoscope system for feeding power wirelessly to a device passing through a channel of a flexible endoscope.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,824,407 discloses high-frequency incision forceps for applying high-frequency current to a body tissue to do a treatment as a device passing through a channel of a flexible endoscope and inserted into a body.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,949,068 discloses such an endoscope shape detector that passes a probe comprising multiple magnetism generating elements through a channel to detect and display the shape of a flexible insertion section of an endoscope.
A cable is connected to devices, such as the high-frequency incision forceps, the probe, and the like to supply power necessary for operation. This cable may disturb operator's operations and hence reduce operability.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,967 discloses that power is wirelessly fed from a transmission coil of a trocar to a reception coil of an electrosurgical treatment tool inserted in the trocar.